Momentum aether
Momentum Aether is your basic aether deck, except there is a mark of gravity and momentums to help your aether dragons get passed those pesky shields(like bonewall -.- ) Also known as "Aether Farm" or "Parallel Dragon". EDIT: I'm not the author of this strategy, but it wont work anymore. Aether dragons can't be targeted by Parallel universe or Momentum since they were nerfed. The Cards Aether dragon This card is important because it is your main source of damage. There arnt really any special abilities so i dont have to say much for this one, its just a 11/4 dragon Parallel universe [ PUs are no longer able to be used on Aether Dragons] This is the card that makes aether so great, just PU your aether dragon(or a even stronger enemy monster if it comes into play) for maximum damage, however if you think your aether dragon could be killed the moment it comes into play, try to save up lots of quantams so you can PU it the turn it comes into play like 2 or 3 times so you have 3 or 4 dragons dealing up to 44 damage...sweet. on a more obvious note, put momentum on the dragon before you PU it, unless you know your enemy has no shields or it is gunna be lethal damage. Dimensional Shield This card is great defence when it is not being deflaged or stolen, it can give you time to get enough quantams, or just the right card to kill your opponent. the only real strategy for this card is you can play it when you have alot of em in your hand, and if you dont, only play it if your gunna be dealt alot of damage. (p.s., if your gunna be dealt alot of damage, play it when your current shield reaches 0 ) Momentum This card is great for passing shields, cause as we all know aether really doesnt have much shield removal -.-, just cast it on the aether dragon you are copying, and then PU it away until you got tons of 11/4 momentum dragons. This is really good when you are playing a enemy with a dissapation shield, bone wall, Dim shield, Firewall, ect. The Style You should have the mark of gravity, that way you dont have to rely on any pillars to momentum your dragon. Aether Dragon: you should have 5 or so, you dont need 6 cause most of your dragons should come from being copyed Parallel Universe: get 6 of these. no exceptions Dim shield: get 2 at the minimum, any more and you're just trading offense for defence(although that might be a good thing) Momentum: since you only need to cast it on one dragon before you PU it, 4 is probably a good ammount to have Aether Pillar: because you have a mark of gravity, you need more pillars for this deck to function, i recomend having 18. Total Cards: 35 (or higher) Optional cards Lobotomizer if you have one it might be worth it to have 1 or 2 in here, 3 is definately too much though Lightning this is good for killing creatures, but your main strategy should be Dim shield if you gunna get hurt, then just make your dragons have momentum and kill the opponent, because of the momentum the enemy should die alot faster so anti creature defence probably wouldnt be neccesary, but you can add it if you want. Cards you DO NOT WANT The immortal this one just cost too much to play, and is really more of a damage over time monster Any other gravity card you think might go in this deck ...just plain no Unfortunately, this strategy is no longer viable, due to the release of v1.1 that gives the aether dragon 8/6, if I'm not mistaken, and an innate Immaterial ability. Although it is unknown wheter this will remain for long or not, for now this strategy is unusable. ~Ice Bolt Elemental, AKA auriel (Note that I DID NOT make this strategy article) Category:Strategies